This invention relates to a typewriter with an erasing apparatus capable of erasing characters once printed on a sheet of printing paper, and particularly to a typewriter having a manual release means for the erasing apparatus.
A British Pat. No. 1,316,534 discloses a method of and apparatus for removing printed characters from a printing paper on which they have been printed by means of striking an erase or correction ribbon having an adhesive surface on those printed characters. In this apparatus the characters have to be erased or removed by a same printing mechanism which has been used in the printing thereof.
In a typewriter provided with this erasing apparatus an undermentioned operation is carried out when, for example, a character "H" is required after having been once printed to be erased.
A carriage of the typewriter is first of all spaced backwards by one character-size increment so as to set the next print position over the place where the character "H" has been printed, and at the same time or immediately thereafter the erase ribbon is so preset as to be ready for being lifted from an original position to a print position according to one character printing operation in a printing mechanism, just like in a character printing ribbon used in ordinary printing operations. A type "H" is then struck by the printing mechanism on the printed "H" via the erase ribbon.
In typewriters of this kind the preset state is generally, when erasing operation is performed, automatically released due to its structure even when the erasing apparatus is placed under a preset state ready to work. However, in a case wherein the power switch for the electric main motor is turned OFF, with the erasing apparatus being left at a preset state without performing erasing operation, or the erasing apparatus is placed at a preset state after turning OFF of the power switch, re-starting of printing operation accompanied by re-turning ON of the power switch will not cause a normal printing operation. Under such a situation a typist is liable disadvantageously to have a delusion of a machine trouble, because the typewriter performs an erasing operation instead of the normal printing operation due to its being kept at the preset state when he/she re-starts the typing.